


Not Myself Everyday

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Explicit Sex, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, established kalex, what is this ship name anyways?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Lucy Lane really should read her emails in full before she takes a job no questions asked from Alex Danvers. Now, she’s sitting down, cuffed to the ceiling doing a music video for girl-next-door-Kara Zorel in an outfit that’s more befitting of her sinful wet dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InLust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/gifts).



> Inspired by the Christina Aguilera – Not Myself Tonight MV, feat Jenna Dewan. 
> 
> Thanks to Superpuppy/23deecy for the title help :)

Lucy Lane stops by the craft services table, snagging a cup of fresh brewed coffee before she strides her way into the warehouse. She politely nods to Winn who’s instructing a few of the other dancers on how to move.

Apparently Lucy doesn’t need to dance in this video shoot, seems like a waste of her time but Alex personally asked her to do this for Kara’s newest music video. She said yes before Alex even finished the question. It is after all, Alex’s directorial debut too.

Lucy narrows her eyes at the attire the dancers and extras are wearing. Pleather. Tight. Revealing. This seems more like Alex’s punk rock music phase than Kara Zorel’s wholesome girl next door image. She spots Alex walking around set, mumbling to herself.

“Hey!” Lucy says, knocking her hip into Alex’s.

“Lucy,” Alex greets, stumbling back a few steps. “Glad you could make it, jerk” Alex lightly shoves on Lucy’s shoulders.

“Are you making a comeback?” Lucy asks, pointing to the scantily clad extras.

“No way.” Alex shakes her head. “It’s Kara’s video.”

“And...she approved this?”

Alex scratches the back of her neck, her face looking meek. “Actually Kara came up with the concept, I just ran with it.”

“Her label let her...do this?” Lucy raises her eyebrows at a tall black woman with a rainbow mohawk leading a well-built tall dark and handsome male with a leash.

“Oh no, Kara dropped them.”

“She what?”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re still getting paid.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Lucy says, punching Alex’s shoulder. “What the hell? Why’d she drop them?”

Alex runs a hand through her hair, sighing. She glances up to spot a few curious onlookers and drops her voice to a whisper. “We’ll talk later.”

Pulling at her walkie, Alex asks for Vasquez and Lucy’s costume. A few seconds later, Vasquez thrusts the bag into Alex’s hands.

“Here,” Alex hands Lucy the garment bag. “Change into this, we’re starting in a few.”

“Wait, what am I supposed to do?” Lucy holds the bag, feeling the contents that creak like pleather.

“I sent you the details.”

“Oh.”

“Did you read it?” Alex asks, eyebrows raised.

“Of course I did, I am a professional,” Lucy lies through her teeth.

Alex nods sharply. “Alright, we’ll call you when we’re ready.”

After Alex turns away and Vasquez leads Lucy to the trailer to change, Lucy yanks out her phone and tries to find the email. Okay so sometimes she doesn’t open her them, she gets spam emails too much after someone forgot to BCC and instead CCed everyone on the damn mailing list.

She finds the email, quickly scanning it. Her eyes go wide.

“What the fuck?” Lucy hisses.

Someone knocks on the flimsy trailer door. “Lucy?”

“Yea?”

“Are you ready?”

“No,” Lucy says in reference to the production assistant’s question as well as her current mental status on what she has to do in the video.

She gulps heavily and unfurls the garment bag, taking out the pleather outfit.

\---

“You okay Luce?” Alex asks, stepping towards her while Kelly, the props master, tightens the cuffs on her wrist.

“Yup,” Lucy says with as much dignity as she can as Kelly pulls the rope up until her hands are hanging above her head. “Just peachy.”

“Are they too tight?” Kelly asks, sensing Lucy’s discomfort.

That discomfort has nothing to do with the costume or her apparent position. Lucy shakes her head.

“I’m fine.”

“Okay, if your arms start to feel numb, let us know right away,” Kelly warns.

“Gotcha.”

“Alright, we’re not going to have any rehearsals,” Alex says and Lucy’s eyebrows shoot up. “We don’t have time for it, and this one is easy, just sit back and let whatever comes natural happen.”

“Whatever comes natural?”

“Yup.” Alex speaks into her walkie again, asking where Kara is.

“I’m here!” Kara shouts somewhere behind Lucy.

Lucy cranes her neck and her brain goes to a standstill, trying to reconcile the image of sweet innocent puppy dog Kara Zorel’s with the illusion assaulting her eyes. Her clothes contrast with the disposition; Kara’s bouncing around, all smiles and generally being her cute self while wearing…that.

“Hey Lucy!” Kara greets, hugging her and inadvertently shoving her cleavage wrapped in a very tight dark red corset into Lucy’s face.

Lucy manages to mumble out something that closely resembles the English language, at least Kara’s assuaged by it. Alex on the other hand, raises an eyebrow but otherwise keeps quiet, making sure everything is ready to film. Lucy curses the professionalism Alex has. She needs some of that right now.

“Forgot this,” Kelly says, brandishing a black blindfold to Lucy.

“Huh?” Lucy eloquently says.

“I got it!” Kara gleefully takes the blindfold from Kelly. She gets ready to put it on for Lucy but then she turns to Alex, her face lighting up with an idea. “Ohhh! Can you film me putting it on her?”

Alex chews her lip. “Yea, that would be a good shot.”

“Awesome.” Kara bounces a bit, drawing Lucy’s eyes to her chest. Nope. Lucy snaps her eyes to the ceiling, well more the chains and the bar keeping her there.

“Alright, quiet!!” Vasquez shouts. “Sound?” They give her a thumb up. “And rolling!”

“Whenever you’re ready,” Alex calmly says.

Lucy gulps, completely entranced by the change in Kara’s demeanor. Gone is her friend, and in her place, is something straight out of her fantasies. Kara zeroes in on Lucy, looking her up and down. She dangles the blindfold on her finger, swinging it back and forth as she stalks over to Lucy. Lucy very nearly squeaks when Kara sits straight on her thighs, the material of her skirt far too small to cover anything important and Lucy can feel Kara’s skin sliding on her own. She curses and thanks wardrobe for her own too hot and tight pleather corset complete with barely-there underwear.

Kara leans of forward, covering her eyes and tying the blindfold. Lucy breathes out in relief, no more sexy Kara in front of her eyes. Good, she can gain some relief—oh no. The chains jolt as Lucy stiffens. Kara’s sliding her hands up and down her arms, grinding against her.

By the time Alex yells cut, Lucy is well and truly already a melted puddle.

“You okay?” Kara asks, taking off Lucy’s blindfold for her. Lucy blinks hard, adjusting to the new light and Kara’s concerned face in front of her.

“Yea,” Lucy says, her voice shaky and raspy.

Her arms suddenly go slack and they drop with a slap on Kara’s shoulders. Kara’s immediately there, rubbing at her arms, sending a bout of chills through Lucy’s body.

“You okay?” Kara asks again, rubbing the blood back into Lucy’s biceps.

“Yup,” Lucy croaks.

As if she could be okay after being used as Kara’s personal chair for the better part of an hour.

“Come on.” Kara pulls her off the chair and Lucy’s glad she didn’t have to wear  heels for this, she would’ve face-planted with how shaky her legs are.

Kara gives her a bottle of water and starts getting food from the crafty table. It’s not like Lucy did much, but she sure does feel weak.

“That was great,” Alex says, appearing next to them, grabbing some snacks too. “Alright, so next we’re going to…”

Lucy sort of tunes her out, nodding and humming at the appropriate times. She needs some time to gather her wits and stop feeling the phantom brushes of Kara’s soft skin against her thighs. She downs the bottle of water, remembering that Kara did thrust her boobs in her face and hold her there. Lucy does not stare at Kara’s cleavage. There’s an imprint of her lipstick just at the top of Kara’s breast. Lucy finishes the water and grabs another bottle.

Their ten minute break is over and they all wander back on set.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Kara asks, her eyes doing the wide-innocent thing that directly contrasts her costume.

“Yup!” Lucy says with a bright smile. She hugs Kara tightly. “Just wasn’t expecting you in _this_. Cause wowza!”

Kara giggles and scratches the back of her neck nervously. “I know! Alex kept making sure I was okay and everything,” she says with a fond sigh. “I just wanted to…be free.”

Lucy nods. “Well, this is certainly a way to explode out of the scene.”

“Alright, Lucy, you stand here this time.” Alex takes her elbow and guides her to the spot. “Are your arms okay to get tied up again?”

“Sure.”

They get her set up again, this time standing with her wrists chained once more. She glances around, watching the extras move behind her.

Lucy really should’ve listened earlier.

The blindfold is back on so she’s woefully unprepared when the shoot begins and Kara’s kneeling on the floor in front of her. Not that she can see it, but she definitely knows that Kara’s on the floor because her hands are sliding up her bare legs and scratching down. Lucy’s whole body jerks and she’s glad that the blindfold hides some of the redness in her cheeks. Kara’s song blasts in the background, giving her something else to concentrate on other than the feel of Kara’s hands caressing her and shoving her knees apart.

Holy smokes.

Kara’s hands are on the _inside_ of her thighs.

Lucy bites her lip to keep from moaning.

Her hands glide to the front of Lucy’s corset, fiddling with the ties. Thankfully Kara doesn’t loosen them and being Kara, she’s respectful of Lucy, just barely touching her breasts as she sweeps her hands up to Lucy’s neck.

All coherent thought leaves Lucy’s head.

Kara fists a hand into Lucy’s hair and curls it into a fist, tugging lightly. Lucy’s mouth drops open, a moan coming out. She’s barely breathing when Kara tucks her forehead against Lucy’s neck and draws nonsensical shapes across her beating heart.

Lucy tries to concentrate on Kara’s voice singing instead of the tingles going up and down her limbs, concentrating just below her belly button. The skin on Kara’s cheek pulls against her as she mouths the lyrics now, the music winding down.

It’s over. Thank goodness. Lucy uncomfortably twists in the handcuffs and rubs her thighs together, feeling a pleasant tingle shoot up her stomach. Nope. Now is not the time for those thoughts.

Except Alex hadn’t yelled cut yet, things are far from over.

Kara rips off her blindfold, and it’s only due to years of professional training that Lucy manages to keep her composure when Kara yanks her into a hot kiss. Lucy manages to mouth back just a bit but Kara completely devours her mouth and Lucy’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

Just as Kara’s tongue brushes against her lips, Alex yells cut.

Lucy slumps down and swallows thickly, trying to make her brain restart.

Kara shyly tucks her hair behind her ear and smiles at Lucy.

“That was great,” Alex says, squeezing both their shoulders.

Kelly’s unhooking her from the contraption and good thing Alex is there to help her balance, she stumbles straight into Alex.

“I got you,” Alex says, rubbing her arms and motioning for someone to bring a chair. “What’s wrong?”

Lucy waves her off. She’s not about to say Kara got her so turned on she forgot to function like a human being. She sits heavily in the chair, watching Alex fret over her, reminding her that Alex was once going to be a doctor before she got suckered back into the arts because of Kara.

“Just a bit flushed,” Alex says with a twinkle in her eye. She hands Lucy a water bottle and a bag of ice.

“She’s okay then?” Kara asks, looking concerned.

“I’m fine,” Lucy says. She waves them away, knowing they have other things to do and there’s only so many hours left in the shoot.

She sighs, gulping down the water, watching Alex and Kara discuss the next shot on their list. Her eyes wander to Kara’s long legs and they snap back up. Good. Kara hasn’t noticed her less than innocent staring, but Alex certainly has. She just raises an eyebrow and smirks before she places a hand on the small of Kara’s back.

Lucy takes another sip of water.

\---

“Hey Winn, have you seen Alex?” Lucy asks, adjusting her coat, glad to be out of that pleather outfit.

Winn waves vaguely to the trailer, not breaking off his conversation with the group of dancers.

“Thanks,” Lucy says.

She’s just there to say good bye, and maybe catch up a bit with Alex. Maybe ask her why the hell Kara’s doing such a racy music video that’s completely the opposite of her good girl image. Huh. Maybe that’s the whole point.

There’s an open gap at the door of Kara’s trailer, Lucy just strolls right in and completely loses her ability to do anything.

Alex and Kara are fucking.

Right in front of her.

Dear God.

Lucy feels all the blood rush below her belt and to her cheeks.

They’re so hot.

Kara’s not even changed from her costume, her head thrown back against the wall while Alex thrusts her hands somewhere between them.

Lucy can smell the smell of sex in the air and hear the wet sounds. She makes a strangled noise and Kara opens her eyes, her mouth open in a moan.

“Lucy?” she groans.

Lucy will never be able to get the sound of Kara moaning her name out in the throes of passion. She hope she never forgets it.

She clears her throat and slams the door shut behind her. “You guys have to be more careful, what if someone got a picture of this?”

“Oh God,” Kara smacks at Alex’s shoulder. “I am so sorry!”

Alex lets Kara go, turning around and sucking at her wet fingers with her eyebrows raised. Lucy maintains her dignity as much as possible. This is also a sight she never ever wants to forget. Kara shuffles behind Alex, fixing her underwear. Lucy swallows. They didn’t even have time to take their clothes off, just went off fucking like that. Well, if she were Alex, she would’ve done the same thing.

“That was uhm…anyways, glad you’re here though,” Kara says with a bright smile. She pecks Alex’s cheek. “We have something to ask you.”

Lucy Lane prays to all the sex Gods and Goddesses out there. Please be a threesome request.

They don’t answer her prayers.

“Do you want to go on tour with me? I’d really like it if you danced with me.”

Lucy probably should decline. She can’t be on tour with her libido like this.

“Of course I will.”

Kara squeals and pulls her and Alex in for a group hug.

She blames the tang of sex in the air for messing with her brain. Her nose hits the side of Alex’s face and damn, she can practically taste it too.

She’s so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Glancing out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy watches the wind blow across Alex’s hair, making her short hair flutter all over her face. Lucy sits back further in the passenger seat, enjoying the view and knowing full well Alex is concentrating on driving the van to notice her staring. Even if she looks over, her mirror tinted aviators would block a direct view anyways.

It’s a sin to leave such a sexy look undocumented, so Lucy sneakily starts filming Alex on her phone. Alex who has one hand on the steering wheel with sunglasses on and wearing a button down that’s open with a tank top underneath. Pure lesbian catnip. Lucy bites her lip.

Alex turns her head just a bit and smirks at Lucy. “Really? You filming me Lane?”

“Nope,” Lucy lies. She opens up the Periscope app instead. “Just giving a livestream of the tour, say hi to your fans Danvers.”

“You should be filming Kara,” Alex says with a tilt of her head towards the backseat.

Lucy glances over, seeing Kara’s mouth completely stuffed with marshmallows and attempting to cram another one in while James films it and Winn eggs her on with equally stuffed cheeks. Kara tries to say chubby bunny and ends up spitting out half the gooey mess all over her shirt.

“Yea, kind of a disaster zone right now,” Lucy says.

Alex looks up to the backseat mirror and grimaces. “Kara!”

“What?” Kara innocently says, discreetly wiping everything off her face.

Alex shakes her head and mumbles, running her free hand through her hair.

“Ohhh, do that again,” Lucy says, noticing the audience on periscope.

“Why?”

“You’ve got fans Danvers, look, they’re giving you a ton of hearts!”

“What does that even mean?”

“That you need to use social media more.”

Alex shakes her head again.

“Getting a lot of love here Alex, we love you, love from Brazil, ohhhh nice.” Lucy giggles. “Damnvers!”

Alex groans and gives a disgruntled look at the camera. “Really?”

“Aww they think you’re a grumpy cutie. They’re asking for Kara now.” Lucy turns, making sure Kara’s decent. In the scant few seconds, Kara’s discarded her soiled button up and has on her v-neck t-shirt. Lucy directs the camera focus to her. “Say hi to your fans Zorel!”

“Ohhh! Is that periscope?” Kara lunges and takes Lucy’s phone away from her, immediately smooshing Winn and James into frame with her. “Hi guys!”

Lucy chuckles, sitting back in her seat while they yammer on in the back row.  

“You’re not getting that back,” Alex says.

“They’re having fun,” Lucy says with a shrug.

Alex swallows thickly, growing serious. “Yea…they are.” She drums her fingers along the steering wheel. “Haven’t seen her this happy in a while.” Alex glances up at the mirror again with a fond smile.

“You too,” Lucy says. At Alex’s confused look, she clarifies, “I haven’t seen you this carefree in a while.”

“Could say the same for all of us here.”

“Reminds me of the good old days,” Lucy says, stretching her arms over her head.

“You weren’t with us then Lane.”

“Nah, but I can only imagine. Long ass car rides, junk food, terrible motels? Sign me the fuck up.”

Alex chews her lower lip in thought. “You know you don’t have to stay the whole time right? I know your agent isn’t exactly pleased you’re doing this.”

“It’s my vacation Danvers, Cat can snipe all she wants.” Lucy gives her a half-hearted shrug. “Plus now I get to live life as a groupie, see what I’d been missing all those years.”

“You didn’t miss much, I think you summed it up quite nicely.”

“Well _you_ weren’t the groupie, I should ask Kara for some tips,” Lucy says with a cheeky grin. She waggles her eyebrows. “We gonna hear any of your old stuff?”

“Over my dead body Lane.”

Lucy chuckles, making a note to conspire with the rest of the team to make sure they can get Alex to sing a few songs. It’s a crime for Alex to stop singing.

“But really,” Alex says, laying a hand on Lucy’s forearm. “Any time you want out, no pressure you know?”

“No one makes me do anything I don’t want to.”

“I know, but…just putting it out there.” Alex gives Lucy such an earnest smile Lucy has to bite her cheek to not swoon.

“No worries Alex. The minute I feel like ditching you all, I’ll do it in a heartbeat.” Lucy stretches out her legs, tempted to put her feet up on the dashboard. “Not like I’m doing much on this little tour anyways. No dancing for me and I get to have a share of the profits? Jackpot.”

“You know it’s not much money right?”

“Duh.”

“Good.”

“I needed this anyways,” Lucy says with a wave of her hand. “Needed a break from…well everything.”

Alex blows out a breath, her smile widening. “Yea, I hear ya.” She puts her fist out and Lucy automatically bumps it.

“So is this why Kara dropped—“

“Hey!” Kara wedges herself between the seats and directs the camera wildly around them. “Say hi Alex!” Kara leans in and pecks Alex’s cheek.

“Kara, I’m driving!”

“Awww…fine!” Kara moves over to Lucy’s side and tugs her into a hug. “Say hi Lucy!”

Lucy gives a little wave and blushes when Kara gives her a kiss to the cheek too.

“Kara, seatbelt,” Alex warns.

Kara dramatically sighs and sits back in her seat, dutifully putting her seatbelt on. “Safety first kiddos! Signing off now, I love you all!” She blows a kiss and hands Lucy back her phone.

\---

Kara nervously glances at Lucy for the fourth time since Alex had called dibs on the first shower. Lucy drops her duffle bag on the bed and rolls her eyes affectionately at Kara.

“Alex already gave me the ‘I can ditch you’ talk,” Lucy says, raising her eyebrows as Kara sputters and anxiously laughs.

The laugh tapers off and Kara directs her honest puppy eyes at her. “I promised you a dancing gig and I couldn’t deliver.” Kara plays with the hem of her shirt. “I’m sorry.”

“Kara.” Lucy grabs her hand, stilling her fingers. “I don’t mind. Plus this is fun, I haven’t had a road trip in a long time.”

“You like spending hours in the van with us going from city to city?” Kara raises her eyebrows skeptically.

“Hey, this way I get the groupie experience.” Lucy nudges Kara’s shoulder. “So what am I in for? Do I get to make out with the lead singer?” She waggles her eyebrows.

Kara blushes and stammers.

“You can’t tell me that’s not what you did with Alex when you were her groupie.”

“I’m not answering that.”

“So that’s a yes?”

Kara groans, burying her face in her hands but the tips of her red ears betray her flush. They share a smile after Kara shows her face again, Lucy good naturedly leaning against Kara. At the muffled sound of Alex singing in the shower, Lucy hums.

“So…Alex is finally up on stage again,” Lucy says with a playful glint in her eyes. “Any chance she’ll do some of her classics?”

“That’s not happening.” Kara pouts. She looks wistfully at the closed bathroom door, her foot tapping a rhythm to one of Alex’s old original songs.

“Well…” Lucy tilts her head thoughtfully. She’s not the only one who harbored a crush on former pop star slash punk rock Alex Danvers. “I’m sure we can convince her to do a song or two.”

Kara raises her eyebrows, but her eyes twinkle in mischief along with Lucy’s. “I’m in.”

\---

When Alex emerges from the shower, towel drying her hair, she hums along to Kara’s new song and stops mid step. Alex narrows her eyes at Kara and Lucy who are too engrossed on the laptop between them. Lucy and Kara both have one earbud each in their ears.

“What are you two doing?”

“Nothing,” Lucy sing songs. She turns her attention back to the laptop and mouths along to invisible lyrics Alex can’t decipher.

Alex jumps on the bed, upsetting the balance between all of them. She ignores the indignant shouts and settles in next to Kara.

“What the heck?” Alex says, watching an old music video of herself in her teeny pop stage. She groans at her fashion choices and tries to snap the laptop shut.

“No!” Kara and Lucy both protectively slap her hands away.

“Out of all the MV’s you choose that one?” Alex huffs, crossing her arms petulantly over her chest.

“That’s just the one you saw.” Kara leans over and presses a chaste kiss to her cheek to mollify her. Alex’s frown slightly eases.

“Wait, are you going through a bunch of them or something?”

“Maybe,” Lucy says. “It’s an immense shame that you don’t sing anymore.”

“I still sing…sometimes.”

“You know…” Kara says slyly, “I think some of your old fans will definitely be attending our gigs.”

Alex groans, rolling her eyes and flopping dramatically over Kara and Lucy’s laps. “Seriously? All of this just so you guys can guilt trip me into singing?”

“Is it working?” Kara asks, running her hands through Alex’s damp hair.

Alex mumbles incoherently.

“She asked you a question Danvers.” Lucy leans over to poke Alex ‘s cheek.

“Hey!” Alex nips at Lucy’s retreating finger.

“Please?” Kara uses her best weapon at her disposal: The Pout.

“Yea, please?” Lucy imitates her.

Let it be known that Alex Danvers lasts a full ten seconds before she grumpily concedes.

“Fine, _one_ song. I get to choose it and Lucy has to do a dance on stage.”

“Deal!” Kara claps her hands.

“Hey, I didn’t agree to it!” Lucy pretends to be indignant for a second before Kara’s pout turns to her and Lucy’s face crumbles. “Fine…”

\---

With a few free beers into her system, Lucy hoots and hollers, playing it up for Winn and James doing the warm up act for Kara. Winn shines on stage, playing on the piano and singing while James accompanies with his guitar. They get the audience good and ready, announcing Kara’s appearance.

James swaps his guitar for a bass and Alex hops on stage next to him. The lights turn down, the audience screaming and chanting for Kara. Lucy needs to pace herself or she’s going to lose her voice in one night. How could she be a good groupie if she can’t scream and yell for the entire tour? So Lucy tones it down, clapping loudly instead.

Lucy licks her lips, watching the sweat glisten off Alex’s neck when Alex does a guitar solo. She’s beautiful, so into the music, her eyes shut and playing to her hearts content. Lucy of course does her fair share of ogling Kara too, especially when Kara takes off her jacket, claiming it to be too hot. It does everything for the fans, they cheer louder than ever at her bare arms.

Around the middle of the set, Kara shares a conspiratory smile with Lucy.

“How many of you remember the guitarist?” Kara points to Alex and the spotlight goes to her.

Alex waves with a small smile and confusion evident in her eyes. They don’t do the thank you to musicians until the end. The audience cheers, many of them already chanting Alex’s name.

“Remember Alex Danvers?” Kara says. “How many of you miss her singing?”

Alex sighs and runs a hand through her sweaty hair. Out of the corner of her eye, Lucy sees a few girls swooning next to her. She doesn’t blame them one bit.

Kara waves to James, who’s switched out his bass for a guitar and starts strumming one of Alex’s old songs. A duet, Alex had written it before and sadly it’d been sung with many rising pop star boys rather than the subject of the song. Now that’s all about to change.

Alex smiles softly, placing her guitar on the stand and picks up an extra mic, beginning her song.

It’s a transformation, seeing Alex become instantly tender as she sings to Kara. A private moment that they’ve only shared behind closed doors. The corners of Lucy’s lips turn up into an easy smile. It looks like they’re ready to go fuck this and the consequences. Kara reaches out, fingers tangling with Alex’s. They’ve only glanced at the audience a few times, more engrossed in singing to each other than for anyone else.

Of course, the song ends and Lucy resists the urge to yell at them to kiss. That doesn’t mean other people in the audience don’t.

Alex shyly steps back, going to her guitar and giving Kara a firm nod.

Lucy wonders how much of this is going to go on the gossip sites. Alex’s eyes track around and find’s Lucy’s, she gives Lucy a smirk and a wink. Lucy just sticks her tongue out. She’ll be ready for anything Danvers can dish out.

She doesn’t expect Alex to retaliate so swiftly though. A few songs into Kara’s new music, Alex takes the mic and smirks.

“Anyone see the new music video?” Alex’s smirk grows wider at the huge whistles and hollers. “Good good, well we’re very very lucky that our very own Lucy Lane agreed to accompany us on tour!”

“What the fuck?” Lucy hisses as the spotlight goes to her and James jumps down the stage, grabbing her in his arms and hauling her up stage like a sack of potatoes. “James what the hell?”

“Sorry Luce,” James says, his smile indicating anything but apologetic.

Alex pushes a chair against the back of Lucy’s knees and yanks her down. “Payback,” she mumbles, her lips touching Lucy’s ear.

They are _evil_.

She never agreed to _this._

At least Kara is fully clothed this time, but the reprieve is cut short when Kara basically uses Lucy as her own personal chair on stage. Lucy keeps her hands to herself, not because she doesn’t want to touch, but because her brain short circuited and she can barely manage to breathe. She doesn’t even have the blindfold this time—oh wait. Alex rounds in on her and covers her eyes with her hands instead.

Lucy swallows nervously.

She’s dreaming isn’t she? This is like the beginning of her fantasies.

Nope not a dream. Alex laughs and moves away shortly and Kara’s chest is suddenly in front of her face. Lucy almost bites her own tongue off to stop herself from licking Kara’s neck.

She endures this for 3 minutes and 50 seconds.

The sex Gods and Goddesses are fucking teasing her, Lucy’s going to defile their altars later.

“Everyone, Lucy Lane!” Kara grabs her hand and takes a bow. Lucy manages to do the same and stumbles off the stage, her head still cloudy.

Kara Zorel and Alex Danvers are the _worst_.

\---

Being Kara’s human chair and pole has certainly gotten to her head. Lucy rubs her cheek against the cheap motel pillow, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs. She hears another moan in the back of her mind, the remnants of her sex dream lingering into wakefulness. Damn Kara. Damn Alex. Damn hotness. Isn’t it enough torture in her waking hours? Now she has to _dream_ about them too?

Lucy’s resigned to just letting the dream go on until she hears a moan that’s far too loud to actually just be in her head.

“ _Alex!_ ”

“Shhh…quiet.”

Kara’s moans sound muffled under a hand.

Lucy’s eyes snap open, she’s facing away from their bed thankfully, or maybe not because she so wants to watch. No. Bad Lucy. Voyeurism without consent is bad. She shuts her eyes. Sleep. Sleep is good. She needs sleep.

_“_ Fuck…” Kara groans.

Rapid wet pounding sounds echo across the small room. Lucy swallows thickly. She should say something…

Now would be good.

To say something.

No, what Lucy does instead is strain her ears, listening to every single miniscule movement they make. The old bed springs squeak in rhythm with what she assumes and pictures is Alex slamming her fingers inside Kara. Lucy presses her thighs together, holding a frustrated groan in the back of her throat.

She’s far too late to make her presence known _now._ Right?

Seriously though? It’s just the first day!

Kara releases a sigh and a small giggle, a few seconds later Lucy hears kissing sounds.

She relaxes slightly. They’re done. Phew. Good.

Except Lucy should’ve known better that women having sex is not just a one round ordeal. She mentally slaps her own forehead for forgetting that aspect. They shuffle on the bed and this time, she hears Alex’s breath hitch and a muffled shushing under the covers.

Oh boy.

Kara’s under the covers, which means…Kara is eating Alex out.

Lucy almost whimpers. Almost. The situation in her shorts is overwhelming, Lucy so badly wants to jam her hand down there and just work herself off. It wouldn’t be hard either; Alex and Kara are too busy fucking to pay her any attention. But what if they catch her with her hands literally down her pants? No. That’s an embarrassment that’s too big for her to even consider.

So, Lucy lays there, turned on as fuck, listening to Alex’s breathy aborted moans. It seems that Alex is as worked up as she is, in a few short minutes, Alex’s breath stutters and she lets out a small whimper. Lucy’s eyes roll to the back of her head, feeling heat spread throughout her stomach.

“Good?” Kara asks Alex.

“Yea…” Alex hums, shifting on the bed.

Finally. They’re going to sleep, leaving Lucy there awake and horny beyond belief.

She fucking hates them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lucy. Amirite?


	3. Chapter 3

 

Lucy’s going to take revenge on them, soon. She’s too tired now. Being a groupie is tiring. She yawns, stretching out on the cheap motel bed she has all to herself. Turning to the side, she isn’t surprised to see Kara and Alex wrapped up in each other’s arms, still dead to the world. It’s a shame the boys have their own room next to them, Lucy’s fairly certain that if James and Winn were in the same room they would never have had the gall to have sex in their vicinity.

She hopes.

Lucy does what everyone else does, she checks her phone first thing waking up and blearily blinks at all the notifications she’s missed. She opens Lois’s up first and sits up ramrod straight in bed.

“Ah shit,” Lucy groans.

“What’s up?” Alex asks, blinking awake, her hand already stroking down the back of Kara’s head.

“Check your phone.”

Alex stretches her arm over to the side table, making sure to not move too much lest she jostles Kara. Her eyebrows gradually rise as she scrolls through her phone. “Huh…Well Lane, looks like you’ve tempted former good girl Kara Zorel into a life of lap dancing and sin.”

Lucy throws a pillow at Alex’s head which only serves to bounce off her face and wakes up Kara when it lands on her head.

Kara groans and shoves the pillow off. She sits up and glares at them, her face creased from sleeping on it. “What’s going on?” She grumpily tosses the pillow back at Lucy.

“Hey Kara, did you know you’re having orgies?”

Lucy giggles along with Alex at Kara’s dumbfounded look.

“What are you talking about? It’s too early for riddles.”

“Oh oh! Debauchery unveils on Kara’s newest tour,” Lucy reads out loud.

“What?”

“You’re trending,” Alex says, showing Kara her phone.

Kara’s eyes widen as she looks through the article titles. She blinks wildly and drops back on the bed. “Wow…”

Alex sighs dramatically and flops down next to Kara. “I envy you, you’re having so much hot orgy demon summoning sex. How could I ever keep up?”

Lucy chuckles, sliding back into the bed and reading all the theories about Kara’s rebellious phase. An hour later, their door rattles with thumps and Winn’s frantic voice.

“Guys guys! Did you look at twitter?”

“Late to the party Schott!” Lucy yells. She hugs her pillow close, she’s not getting up now. She’s too comfortable.

“What?” James says through the door. “You mean we’re late to the fantastical orgy fest?”

“Oh God,” Kara whines, covering her face with a pillow.

Lucy and Alex giggle at Kara who’s burrowing herself into the sheets.

Looks like the tour is going to be anything but boring.

\---

Lucy’s not sure what she’s done to lose the favor of the sex gods and goddesses. She shoots another glare at Winn and James who are obviously playing footsy under the table, well she hopes they’re only playing footsy. Lucy turns away from them. At least Alex and Kara are less obvious about getting laid, except that Lucy had directly witnessed said laying.

Everyone’s getting some except her.

Lucy stabs her waffle, stuffing it into her mouth.

“Ugh,” Kara says through a mouthful of pancakes. She drops the phone on the table, letting everyone see the topic of her disgust.

Lucy raises an eyebrow, reading the headline out loud. “Kara Zorel turns gay from bad boy experience.” She scans the article and rolls her eyes at each progressive sentence. “Wow. Mon-El is so terrible he made you hate dick.”

“Lucy!” Kara says, scandalized. She sighs and sinks in her seat.  “We went on _one_ date.”

“Wait you actually dated that personification of white male privilege?” Lucy asks, using the phrase her agent, Cat Grant liked to use.

Kara shifts uncomfortably in her seat and reaches out to hold Alex’s clenched fist. “Publicity stunt. Label wanted me to... get a beard.”

“So they chose the _worst_ person ever?”

“Said he needed to clean up his bad boy image,” Kara says with a shrug.

“You agreed to it?”

Alex elbows Lucy and shakes her head. “Leave it alone Lane.”

“No no, it’s okay.” Kara’s gaze stays at the table. “I did…I don’t know…Everyone told me I should do it to keep my image. I shouldn’t have.” Kara glances up at Alex but guilty looks back down until Alex reaches under the table and squeezes her thigh.

“It’s okay,” Alex says softly. She turns her attention back towards Lucy, sparing a glance at James and Winn who are listening in rapt attention.

“That’s why you dropped them,” Lucy says.

“Should’ve done it earlier,” Kara mumbles.

“Well, you did now.” Alex leans over and kisses Kara’s cheek. “Good news, I punched him.”

Kara groans, sliding down her chair while Alex grins with pride.

“Hold up,” James says with a smirk. “You got to punch him? Story time!”

“Not much to tell, he and Kara went out on a highly publicized date, I’m surprised you guys didn’t hear about it.”

“We did,” Winn and James both say.

“I thought it was fake,” Winn says with a shrug.

“Me too.”

Lucy shakes her head. “I don’t follow gossip shit.”

“Well, his entitled ass followed her home, thought he was owed a night for helping her ‘image’,” Alex says with a scoff. “Even though it was actually _her_ helping _him._ Whatever. They were arguing at the front door, I opened it, glared at him and he squeaked when he saw me, dumbass went ‘Not the face’!”

“Tell me you punched his stupid face!” Lucy says.

“I would’ve, but then the tabloids would have a field day. Nah I just punched his stomach, completely floored him. God it was hilarious!”

“For you,” Kara mumbles. “I had to field angry calls from his agent and everyone at the label.”

“Jokes on them,” Alex says, chewing on a piece of bacon. “You are now more popular than ever.”

“Doesn’t hurt that you’re getting your Sapphic up on stage,” Winn says with what he thinks is a youthful twang.

Lucy, Alex and Kara all frown at him. “Never say that again.”

\---

This is so not what she signed up for.

Lucy braces her hand against the wall backstage, looking over her shoulder to see Kara continuing singing as if she hadn’t just used Lucy as her personal chair. Again.

It’s the damn third night in a row.

Sure Alex is holding her end of the deal, singing at least two of her old songs, remixing some of the old electronic poppy songs into a soothing acoustic version. Alex looking all soulful and beautiful singing. Up on stage, Alex looks straight at a Lucy and winks.

God they’re going to kill her.

Lucy stands up on wobbly legs, making her way to the conveniently placed chair. She is so not going to survive the whole tour.

But goddamn if she’s going to stop.

She can handle her libido.

Definitely.

\---

“ _Fuck yes._ ”

Lucy blinks blearily, her ears picking up on the light pants and breathless moans on the other bed. She groans internally. They’ve grown bolder, not holding back their sex noises now that they’ve proven that they’ve been getting away with it for the past three nights.

Alex makes such a fucking high pitched noise of pleasure that Lucy can’t help the answering moan echoing in the back of her throat.

Why do they have to be so hot?

Lucy groans out loud and tosses a pillow over to them.

“Seriously?!” Lucy huffs and buries her head under the remaining pillow. “If I’m not having sex then you can’t either!” She grins evilly. “Unless you let me join.”

There. That should put a damper on their libido. Just not on hers though. Damn. Lucy struggles to not grind against the bed. That would be way too embarrassing after her little outburst. She resigns herself to a half hour of uncomfortable horniness, but at least this time she won’t be alone. Lucy smirks. Serves them right.

Except Alex Danvers and Kara Zorel are complete _assholes._

She can hear them kissing even under the thin cheap motel pillow.

That’s it. No more being polite.

Lucy sits straight up the bed and levels them with a glare. Her throat goes dry. Fuck. There’s a reason why she’d never given into temptation to just sneak a peek, cause _fuck._

She can see everything because Alex and Kara deemed it unnecessary to keep their sexual activity under the covers. No tonight, the covers are kicked off on the ground and they are completely naked. Lucy swallows, eyes zoning in on the points that they’re connected. Alex on top of Kara, hips still steadily grinding against the thigh between her legs.

Lucy makes a strangled noise in her throat.

Alex pushes herself off Kara’s body, giving Lucy a full view of their naked chests. Lucy’s brain well and truly short circuits.

“—for?”

“Huh?” Lucy so eloquently grunts, looking at Alex’s expectant look.

Alex crooks a finger at Lucy. “Whatcha waiting for Lane?”

“I…what?” Lucy stares, confused as Alex waggles her eyebrows.

This isn’t happening. She must’ve slipped and fell on stage after that practically-a-lap-dance. Because there is no way Alex Danvers is encouraging her to have a threesome. She turns her attention towards Kara, waiting for her to stammer nervously and smack Alex in the arm for being such a jerk ass tease. Kara is most definitely biting her lip and staring at Lucy in anticipation.

“You…” Lucy clears her throat. “What?”

Alex sighs dramatically and sits cross legged, motioning at Kara and herself. “We’ve talked about it…a lot.”

“Talked about it…” Lucy can’t help but just repeat what Alex says.

“We like you Lucy,” Kara says, sitting up and folding her arms over her chest. She looks shyly at Lucy. “I kinda got the feeling that you…kinda like us too?”

Alex snorts and whines when Kara elbows her in the ribs.

“Is this…just a sex thing?” Lucy asks, chewing on her lip. Sure, it would be hot as hell to have a threesome, in fact she’s thought about it, a lot.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Alex says, face open. “You can say no and—“

“No!” Lucy shakes her head. “I mean, not that. No. I mean. Yes. _God yes_.”

Kara grins, completely bright and full of cheer. Not something she’d expect to see when they’d just asked her for a damn threesome, and possible polyamory relationship. That conversation could wait.

Lucy scrambles off her bed, legs tangling in the bedsheets. She talks a deep breath, willing her body to chill out. She will not make a fool out of herself when all her prayers to the sex gods and goddesses have been answered.

“Wait.”

She hovers just off the bed, glaring at Alex’s outstretched hand. Lucy’s going to kill them. If they tell her this was some sort of joke, Lucy’s going to strangle them to death with the sexual frustration they’ve inflicted on her.

“—tested?”

Lucy blinks. She stares at Alex’s expectant look. “Huh?”

“Have you recently gotten tested for STD’s?” Alex asks again. “We have some dental dams and gloves if—“

“Why do you…” Lucy quirks her head. “I thought you two were monogamous…not counting this.”

“We are,” Kara says, looping an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“Then why…”

“We were really hoping you’d say yes.”

Lucy’s jaw drops. Holy crap just how long had they been waiting for…she narrows her eyes. “You fuckers!” She points an accusing finger at them. “You two planned all this out didn’t you? God, I have never been so damn sexually frustrated in my life!”

Alex shrugs noncommittally but the slight quirk in her cheeks to stop herself from smiling gives it all away. Lucy growls, launching her remaining pillow into Alex’s face.

“Took you long enough Lane.” Alex grins, tossing the pillow back at Lucy. “So, STDs or do I have to bust out the safe sex shit?”

“I got tested before coming—going on tour.”

“Hoping to get laid?” Alex waggles her eyebrows.

“God shut up.”

“Why don’t you make me?”

Lucy’s eyes snap up to Alex’s smug face. All her previous cool comes back in full force. Lucy launches herself at the mere two feet of distance between their beds at Alex. She stops just before she yanks Alex’s head into a kiss. Lucy groans, nipping at Alex’s lips in punishment before she straddles her. She feels a hand tugging at her shirt but Alex’s hands are holding onto her hips. Lucy whimpers. It must be Kara.

She lands on the bed, her clothes thrown off when Alex and Kara unfairly distract her with touches and kisses until she’s completely naked.

“Okay?” Kara asks, holding onto Lucy’s face as Alex draws her hands on the outside of her thigh.

“Yea…” Lucy mumbles, hips already shifting in anticipation. “I’m good.”

Kara smiles beautifully. “Good.”  She leans down, winding her hand behind Lucy’s head and kisses her.

Lucy’s in goddamn heaven, kissing Kara as Alex kisses the inside of her thighs. She’s embarrassingly so turned on that blowing on her would set her off. She can’t have that now, no she’s going to take charge of this threesome and rock their—

Alex blows cold air across her clit.

Lucy whimpers into Kara’s mouth and practically sinks into the bed.

Nope. She’ll rock their worlds later.

Alex chuckles, the vibrations sending another pulse between her legs and Lucy’s brain shuts off.

\---

Lucy helps them load the last of their gear into the van. She lifts her arms in the air, stretching out the kinks in her back that may or may not have been due to some nightly activities rather than the heavy lifting.

She glances over at Kara talking to the last of her fans, all tired but satisfied smiles.

“Hey,” Alex appears next to her, slinging her arm over Lucy’s shoulder and leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“Hey.” Lucy slides her hand to Alex’s waist and suggestively runs her finger along the heavy leather belt.

“Behave.”

Lucy hums. This is definitely her behaving. They both watch as Kara waves good bye to her fans before skipping over to them, hands clasped in front of her.

“God I am so tired,” Kara groans, slumping between them.

“We’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

“Yea, but then it’s back to our own comfy bed,” Kara says. Realization dawns on her face and she pulls back, nervously playing with the ends of Lucy’s shirt. “Do you uh…want to…are we still…?”

“Kara.” Lucy pecks her lips once before turning towards Alex and doing the same. “I like both of you. If you two…want to—“

“Yes,” Kara and Alex both immediately say.

“Okay then.”

Kara smiles impossibly wider and pulls out her phone. “End of the tour selfie?”

Lucy shares a conspiratory smile with Alex and just as Kara takes the picture, they lean in and kiss her cheek.

Kara squeaks, looking at the picture.

Kara’s still beaming in the picture, with Alex and Lucy both kissing her.

“I’m totally putting this up on Instagram,” Kara says, chewing her lip nervously. “Can I?”

Alex shrugs. “Go for it.”

Lucy nods resolutely.

She hadn’t expected going on tour with Kara to end with her getting two girlfriends. Lucy grins, tugging on their hands to the van. She’s going to make sure that giant ass California King bed gets put to good use. Her agent’s just going to have to deal with her extending her vacation for another week. She’s sure she can get Alex and Kara to agree to shut the world off for that too.

It’s a good thing Lucy insisted on a no internet policy when they’re home.

Kara’s Instagram picture blows up all over social media and their little week of media blackout certainly does not help the rumors.

On the bright side, Kara’s albums are selling at a record high.

@karathezorel #endofthetour #bestgirlfriendsever #lovesofmylife #totallygay #yesgirlfriendsplural


End file.
